Dreams
by AGymnast
Summary: What happens when 12 kits/apprentices of the 4 clans get a prophecy? A lot! Join them on heartbreak, adventure, frendship, lies, secrets... and alot more! What will happen? Will the clans survive or perish? My first story! Rated T for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams - Prologue**

**Here is the prologue. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I know it is really short, but it's a prologue. The actual chapters will be way longer than this! I promise!**

The cold night air was filled with deep suspense. Though it wasn't always cold like this. The Dark was coming. Fast. And help needed to be found. Four shivering cats exchanged a glance of nervousness around a large, smooth rock. The cats pelts' glittered, disturbing their magnificent complexion. It was as if ripples were spreading across them like ripples do on a large lake. The sight was one to see. The forest that surrounded them was so peaceful and plentiful. Prey scuttled in the small bushes though none of the cats that lived here needed food.

One of the cats, a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes spoke up, ending the awkward silence.

"The Dark Forest is starting to over-power us. Our only hope is the young cats. Why must we put this responsibility on the shoulders of such young, innocent cats? Why not more experienced warriors? They are so unstable, young and helpless!"

"Calm yourself, Sun." a small silver-eyed light gray tabby she-cat replied hastily. "They are not helpless. The contrary, as a matter of fact. They each have powers greater even than StarClan itself. We must have faith in them, or all is lost before it has begun."

A broad black tom nodded his large head.

"They must not learn too much about their powers, though. They could use them either for good, or bad. We must get to them before the cats of the Dark Forest do. That is why they must be so young." he meowed.

The last cat, a brown tabby tom, swiveled his head around to look at the black tom. He puffed out his fluffy white chest to signify his supposed superiority.

"Huh! My apprentices and kits will know about their powers sooner than you can even predict! They should lead the patrol! They are much bigger and stronger than all of yours!" he hissed arrogantly.

The gray she-cat glared at the brown tabby, her silver eyes flashing defensively.

"They will ALL work TOGETHER to complete the mission at hand. Seriously Earth, why must you prove yourself in such a manner?" she growled.

"Look whose talking, Hill. Only the other day, I heard you boasting to Sun about how quick and evasive your cats have become!" shot back Earth, swishing his tail in annoyance.

The black tom held up his tail for silence. But he couldn't suppress a small mrrow of  
>laughter. Earth laid back his ears and gave a short hiss of disapproval. Hill's tail darted back and forwards but she said nothing.<p>

The black cat lifted his muzzle up high, as if smelling something in the air, before coming face to face with the other three cats once again.

"We must warn the cats now. Each of the four clan's medicine cats are here for the half-moon meeting. Now is the time to deliver the prophecy." he meowed.

"Now, Tree?" Sun whispered unbelievingly. Her amber eyes reflected all four of the cats emotions: Fear, worry, confidence... and hope.

Tree nodded solemnly.

Three of the four starry cats touched their noses to the cold, hard surface of the rock.

"Why must they behold such a fate?" Sun groaned. "Why must twelve go? Why must some not come back?"

**Author's Note:**

**Did you like it? I plan on updating weekly, probably Tuesday or Thursday, and I will let you guys know if I am unable to. The prophecy will show up in the first chappie of the new story. (called "Dreams" if you forgot...)**

**I accept only positive feedback or constructive criticism please. If you mock my writing talent I will block you and/or delete your comment.**

**Please R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: SunClan

**Okay, here you guys are! The first chapter of my first story! I was going to update it yesterday and surprise you but I lacked the time. Oh well. I was typing this up for quite a while so enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Logically, if I owned warriors, why would I be on fan-fiction?**

The humid air of new-leaf left little sparkling droplets on the small black she-cat's nose. The young apprentice wrinkled her pink nose in discomfort. Her purple-blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, yet they shined with the hope of seeing the sight she had been waiting for. She continued padding forwards in the dense undergrowth. She twitched her tail in anticipation and when she finally got to her destination, she shook her pelt hastily and sat down gently, careful not to stir any leaves or snap even a twig. Her eyes were suddenly fixed on the prickly bramble thorn bushes that separated SunClan territory from TreeClan territory. As she watched, a small outline leaped into sight, then disappeared again. She sighed. She shouldn't be feeling this way about a tom from another Clan. She watched again as he crawled his way up a tree quickly and bounded down again with a squirrel clamped in his jaws. He then caught two voles, three robins and a fat mouse. She never expected him to catch so much prey. That means he had been getting better. Mind you, she also never expected herself to fall in love like this. She watched in anguish as the tom turned to head back to his camp. She sighed, her eyes downcast as she slowly made her way through the forest towards her camp. She looked longingly back and froze when she saw him looking in her direction. She watched cautiously and the two apprentices locked gazes for what felt to the she-cat like a moon. She sighed with relief as the tom headed back towards camp. She waited until all she could see was the long shadow of the tom. The shadow was like an untamed sea, rippling everywhere through the forest with no particular direction, only focused on getting what it wants and blurring reflections. Of course, the cat that owned that shadow was not like that at all. He is prideful yet conciderate. Hyperactive yet calm. He is the connection between darkness and light. To the young black she-cat, he is perfect.

With her tail drooping in exhaustion and her eyes returning to their naturally rebellious state, the black she-cat slowly padded back to her moss nest in SunClan camp. She settled down, her heart racing with the tom and vivid pictures of him flashing through her dreams. She dreamed she ran away with him, the wind in her fur and sunshine on her face. They would have beautiful kits together that she would love deeply. The other warriors accepted the two lovers into SunClan and he became leader. She grew older watching her kits grow into strong warriors and them passed on with him into StarClan, having eternal happiness with him by her side. The cat that dreamt these completely unrealistic dreams was none other than the tomboyish cat, Fadingpaw.

~~Warrior Cats~~

The sky-blue eyes of the she-cat gleamed out of the apprentice den, watching as the sun slowly made its way up the matching sky. The sky was littered with white puffy clouds, as if it were a lake full of white fish. She finally got up, hearing the deputy, Lightfeather, starting to announce the dawn hunting and border patrols. She wanted to be a part of that.

The light grey tom kneaded the earth in thought, his white paws standing out against the cool brown earth. Lightfeather narrowed his blue eyes in concentration.

"Let's see who's awake." he meowed. "Okay, Dawnstreak, take Icegaze, Rabbitpaw and Wildpaw and do the morning border patrol. Cindertwine take Darkglimmer, Blossomheart and Specklepaw for the morning hunting patrol. Oh, and Cindertwine, you can also take Aspenpaw in case she needs to get any herbs. And for the sun-high patrols. Gorsesprig will lead Fadingpaw, Amberheart and Riverpaw for border checking. Aquadream can lead Rosepaw and Skybreeze to go and hunt. Of course, everyone should be awake by then. It is up to patrol leaders to tell everyone on their patrols what's going on."

All the cats on the morning patrols nodded and headed out. Wildpaw followed her mentor, Dawnstreak out into the forest. She breathed in the fresh morning air and grinned widely as the wind rustled her fur. She marched along with the other cats towards the TreeClan border. A strange scent tingled her nose. Fadingpaw. The scent was fresh. She had snuck out again. Wildpaw quickly masked the scent with her own and luckily no one seemed to notice. They renewed the scent markers and made their way back to camp with no problems.

Wildpaw gave an appreciative purr as Dawnstreak got her a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Wildpaw ate in silence. Dawnstreak glanced over at her as Wildpaw got up to leave.

"You get your first assessment tomorrow," she purred. Wildpaw bounded up and down in excitement. Happiness bubbled through her like boiling water. She was almost a warrior!

"Almost a warrior!" said a friendly meow behind her, voicing her thoughts.

Wildpaw turned around to see one of her best friends, Rosepaw, behind her. She smiled at the orange tabby kindly.

"Finally up?" she meowed.

Rosepaw nodded and cuffed Wildpaw's ear playfully. But Wildpaw noticed hardness to Rosepaw's eyes. It was gone in an instant though. Must be her competitiveness acting up again, thought Wildpaw. At least, she hoped it was.

"Do you want to go and hunt?" Wildpaw asked Rosepaw.

Rosepaw nodded. Wildpaw looked at Dawnstreak for permission and the tortoiseshell she-cat bowed her head in agreement.

The two she-cat apprentices rushed out of the camp, their paws flying over the soft grass. The sun reflected on their pelt and their eyes were shining excitedly. This excitable apprentice with a cheerful look on everything is Wildpaw.

~~Warrior Cats~~

The small light brown tom watched as the two apprentices bounded out of camp excitedly. He sighed. How he wished he could join them out into the forest. He longed to breathe in the fresh scent of open air. In here, he felt helplessly trapped. It was like being a piece of prey, longing for those long cat claws to free it for its place between them. He sighed, his long white-tipped tail dragging in the dirt. His mother, Wishfoot, seemed to notice.

"Duskkit." the white and blue she-cat said, staring at Duskkit's tail.

Duskkit picked up his tail quietly. He watched as his mother gently licked Meltkit, his sister, until her orange fur lay down flat against her body. He followed her every movement as she started on his other sister, Whisperkit, gently smoothing out her white and blue fur. Wishfoot seemed loving towards her daughters. But the moment she looked up to see Duskkit staring at her, her green-gray eyes carried a hint of displeasure. She wrapped her tail around her two daughters. The gesture was natural looking enough, only her eyes were directed at Duskkit. The signal was clear for Duskkit. Clear as water. She was basically stating: 'I don't need you here' and 'Don't harm my daughters'.

Meltkit padded over to the elders den and Duskkit watched silently. Suddenly, a loud yowl sounded from the clearing. Duskkit leaped around and saw the medicine cat, Frozenfeather talking to Willowstar the leader. Frozenfeather looked shaken and Duskkit felt pity for the experienced silver-white she-cat. Beside her was a small black and white she-cat Duskkit knew as Aspenpaw. It looked like Willowstar was calming them down. The white leader of SunClan lead the pair into her den. Duskkit was itching to know what all of that was about. So he got to his paws and raced soundlessly over to the den. He positioned himself out of sight of the rest of the clan and froze because he was pretty far and could hear them from where he was.

"- and she appeared! I couldn't believe it at the time! And then she told me a prophecy." came Frozenfeather's voice.

"What was the prophecy?" meowed Willowstar.

" Sun, Tree, Hill, and Earth,  
>12 will rise each from their turf." The cat took a deep breath.<p>

"Of one who fades away,  
>And one wild like life,<br>Combine dust with dusk,  
>Meet at the midst of night.<br>Lilies will wither,  
>And hawks will call,<br>To the lion that's searching,  
>As snow may fall.<br>Beavers will turn,

The berries will die,

To toads who bounce,

To rise up to the sky.  
>And echo's may fly,<br>All to answer the call.  
>Their powerful lives will pronounce.<p>

Dreams..."

It was then all silent and Duskkit leaned away. What could all of this mean? Dreams? What was so special about Dreams?

**Author's Note:**

**A little more than 1,500 words. Like it? Love it? Review and tell me what you think! I'm expecting at least 5 reviews before I will put up the second chapter! Today was the OFFICIAL FIRST DAY OF SUMMER! With school done I can update quicker! We are talking about 2 chapters a week at least! On Thursday this week I will put up the second chapter but I won't update at all if by that time I haven't gotten at least 5 reviews. I don't really care what you people say, but make it nice. I accept constructive criticism but please don't be mean. And being nice encourages me to update sooner! :D**

**Also, I was wondering if you like this format, with all of the mains from SunClan in one chapter or if I should make each individual a different chapter. I'm giving you an excuse to review so please, take it! PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW THAT SAYS 'REVIEW'!**

**Read & Review please! :D *insert insanely cute kitty here!***


End file.
